


Seoul 99: Finally

by LilacChocolate



Series: Seoul 99 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Amy! Joshua, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charles! Seungkwan - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gina! Soonyoung - Freeform, Hitchcock! Minghao - Freeform, Holt! Seungcheol - Freeform, Jake! Hansol - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Police, Rose! Jihoon - Freeform, Scully! Jun, Terry! Jeonghan - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan prepare for their wedding to each other whilst tackling a high profile drugs case.
Relationships: Choi Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Yuna | Yuju/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Seoul 99 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constellationskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationskies/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Stephie!  
> I hope you have an amazing day! :*

‘Oi, shut up! The briefing has started!’

‘Sorry, Sergeant,’ the squad murmured, and Jeonghan cleared his throat.

‘Right, let’s start again.’ He looked down at his papers he’d stacked on the tinsel-trimmed podium and smiled. One half was filled with ongoing cases and duties that needed completing around the precinct. The other was his to-do list of what needed doing this week before his wedding to Seungcheol on Saturday. It had been a huge task getting the whole thing organised within a year, but everything was almost perfect. He just needed his squad to help with the finishing touches.

He gave out the crime and precinct duties to everyone apart from Seungcheol and Seungkwan. His fiancée was in his office, doing his own work, and Seungkwan was working with Seokmin on the drug case.

‘As you know,’ Jeonghan said, ‘this week, on Thursday night, is hopefully the closure of the drugs case. Detective Boo has been working with our informant, Lee Seokmin, and there will be a huge drugs bust to hopefully catch one of South Korea’s biggest drug lords. And as you also know, on Saturday, it is mine and Seungcheol’s wedding.’

Various whoops went off around the room and Jeonghan couldn’t help but blush. He’d known Seungcheol for forever, and had wanted to marry him for just as long. He couldn’t believe it was almost here.

‘Okay, so wedding duties now. Hansol, my sisters are arriving back in Seoul at four in the afternoon tomorrow. You need to pick them up from Incheon airport and go with them, Lila, and Lily to the dress shop for their bridesmaid’s dresses.’

Hansol nodded, writing it down with a smile. His baby girl, Lily, had only been born in July, but Jeonghan had fallen in love with her straight away and had practically demanded her to be a bridesmaid along with her mother. She was the cutest little thing, with wide brown eyes and curly black hair, the nose of her father, and the smile of her mother. She was so beautiful.

‘Wonwoo and Mingyu will meet you there with Chan so he can be fitted for his outfit. Jihoon, you’re the best man, so you’ll be going with Seungcheol for the final suit fittings today. And I hope your speech is done.’

Jihoon rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah. It’s ready.’

‘Jisoo, you’re picking up the flowers and cake on Saturday morning, and Soonyoung, you need to pick up all of the décor for the wedding hall on Friday morning and decorate with me and my sisters on Friday night. The only thing that’s left is the rings, which Cheol is getting, and my outfit, which I’ll be getting myself today after work.’

‘What about us, sarge?’ Jun asked and Jeonghan looked over at him. He and Minghao both had their faces half buried in a large size shin cup with the sauce covering their lips and a few noodles hanging out of their mouths.

‘Nothing because I don’t trust you. The only thing you have to do is turn up to the wedding, and even then, I don’t trust you to do that either.’

Minghao nodded. ‘That’s fair.’

‘Okay, I think you’ve all got a lot to be going on with. Dismissed.’

The squad filed out of the briefing room, and Jeonghan followed them. He dumped his papers on his desk, which was next to the precinct’s Christmas tree, then marched straight into Seungcheol’s office.

Before he even looked at his fiancée, he shut the door and drew the blinds, then he turned to the Seoul 99 captain with a smirk.

Seungcheol just chuckled and closed the file he was looking at. ‘Did you need something, sergeant?’

‘I wanted a few kisses from my fiancée. Is that too much to ask?’

‘No, angel. Come here.’

With a smile, Jeonghan sauntered over to Seungcheol and sat himself down in the captain’s lap, straddling him.

Seungcheol’s hands naturally fell to Jeonghan’s hips. ‘Did you give the squad all of their duties?’

‘Yep. But I came for kisses, not to tell you about that.’

Seungcheol just smiled and started to kiss Jeonghan, their lips moving slowly and tenderly together. These last few weeks had been hectic with the wedding coming up, as well as the drugs case reaching its peak, meaning there hadn’t been much opportunity to spend time together. They only had stolen moments like this. Which were usually interrupted.

_A knock at the door._

They both pulled away, their groans synchronised and their foreheads pressed together.

‘We can’t ignore it, baby.’

‘I know. I just want to spend some proper time with you.’

‘Soon,’ Seungcheol said, gently caressing Jeonghan’s cheek. ‘We’ll be alone together on our honeymoon.’

Jeonghan grumbled quietly, ‘we better be.’ Reluctantly, the sergeant got off the captain’s lap and opened the door to the office.

‘Were you two doing something in here?’ Seokmin asked as he and Seungkwan entered the room.

‘Yeah. Staying away from you two,’ Seungcheol replied with a smirk.

Seokmin and Seungkwan laughed and sat down in the chairs on the opposite side of the desk, and Jeonghan perched on the arm of Seungcheol’s chair. Over the year that this drugs case had been running, Seungcheol had grown close to Seokmin, and since the case would be over on Thursday, it meant Seokmin and his wife and daughter would be able to come to the wedding. They would still need protection, of course, until the initial backlash died down, but they would be able to spend Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s day with them.

‘Okay, so final details for Thursday night. Are you sure you only need Seungkwan in there with you?’

Thursday was the day for the 99’s mega operation. They were going to be capturing a huge drug lord by the name of Moon Namjoon who was responsible for over seventy percent of all of the drugs in Seoul. It had been meticulously planned out, and Seokmin and Seungkwan would patrol the warehouse where the drugs were packaged before they were dealt. Namjoon didn’t usually go anywhere near there, but a big shipment was due in. Thursday night might be their only chance to get him.

Seokmin nodded. ‘Moon is physically weak. He has a big security team, but he’s known me for years. He trusts me. We can get close to him for when you make the call to go in. Don’t worry about it.’

‘Good,’ Jeonghan said. ‘And you’re both ready for the wedding?’

‘Yes!’ Seungkwan said. ‘We’re still on to sing for your first dance, right?’

Jeonghan rolled his eyes but nodded. After Seokmin had joined their ranks as a mole, Seungkwan had forced them all to karaoke so they could bond. As it turned out, the two men were actually pretty good, and had somehow convinced Seungcheol and Jeonghan to let them sing their song for their first dance.

They continued to prep, and when they couldn’t think of anything else, Seungcheol and Jeonghan grabbed their winter coats and scarves and left the precinct hand in hand.

‘Are you still going to be wearing a dress?’ Seungcheol asked as they strolled down the street to the shop Seungcheol was getting his suit from.

Jeonghan smirked. ‘You’ll just have to wait and see.’ He pressed a kiss to his fiancée’s cheek, then winked. ‘I’m going for my final fitting now. Jihoon should be here soon to help you with your suit.’

Seungcheol smiled. ‘I’ll see you at home, angel.’

The couple shared a quick kiss before Jeonghan scampered off down the road, heading for the subway so he could get to the shop that was, indeed, supplying his wedding dress. He couldn’t wait for Seungcheol to see him in it. But even more than that, he couldn’t wait to marry Seungcheol. Only six days, and he would be with this man for forever.

...

Jeonghan peered through the slats in the warehouse wall from the outside, his gun held in both hands across his chest, which was protected by a bulletproof vest.

It was Thursday night, and all of the 99, apart from Seungcheol, Jisoo, Seungkwan, and Seokmin, were crouched outside the warehouse where the drugs were being packaged, along with assault teams from other precincts. It was an isolated place, on the outskirts of Seoul, and they were waiting for the signal that would be delivered to them through their earpieces.

Then Jeonghan’s phone started ringing.

He quickly declined the call, then swiftly put it on airplane mode, not without noticing that the whole squad was glaring at him. He could see through the slats in the warehouse that a few of the workers inside had turned around at the noise, but it was thankfully dark enough that they weren’t able to see anything. Thank god. That could have blown the whole operation.

The sergeant glanced down at his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw that it had been his cousin ringing him – she was probably just telling him that she’d arrived in Seoul for the wedding.

‘Whoever’s phone that was, turn it off,’ Seungcheol said through the earpiece, his voice gruff with annoyance. The captain of the 99 was sat in a surveillance van with Jisoo half a mile away from the warehouse, watching live footage from cameras Seungkwan and Seokmin had managed to install in the warehouse. He had a microphone positioned in front of him with a direct link to everyone’s earpieces, and his eyes were on the screens, but he was fiddling with Jeonghan’s engagement ring. It was a silver band with a small purple amethyst in the centre, and it probably wouldn’t have impaired Jeonghan’s ability to use his gun properly, but he’d given it to Seungcheol for safe keeping. Unfortunately, the captain’s fingers were a lot thicker than his fiancée’s and the ring barely fit onto his pinky.

He set the ring down on the desk and watched as Seungkwan and Seokmin patrolled through the warehouse, watching as the drugs were packaged up. They strolled to where the entrance and exit was, which was where Moon Namjoon was with his security team of four surrounding him.

Before they could even get within five metres of him, though, a young boy ran into the warehouse, a look of desperation on his face.

‘The police are here!’

Panic began. The people who were packaging drugs flushed them down into furnaces that lay below the warehouse, Seokmin and Seungkwan were scrambling to get out, and Moon Namjoon was being bundled away by his security detail.

‘Fuck!’ Seungcheol screamed over the microphone in frustration, and Jisoo quickly took over.

‘Abort! Abort! Everyone, abort the mission and leave! Reconvene at the nine-nine!’

…

Seungcheol ran his fingers through his hair as he and Jeonghan sat down on their bed, Christmas lights reflecting in their tired eyes.

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his husband, his engagement ring back on. ‘It’ll be okay. There’ll be more chances to catch Moon.’

‘Will there be, though?’ Seungcheol said with a sigh.

‘There has to be. But I guess this means Seokmin and his family can’t come to the wedding since the case isn’t over yet.’

Seungcheol nodded, disappointed. ‘Yeah.’ He turned to his fiancée with a pout. ‘Do you really have to leave me tonight?’

Jeonghan smiled. ‘Unfortunately, yes. The wedding’s in two days. And you’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding.’

‘You’re a guy.’

Jeonghan stuck his tongue out. ‘I’m still the bride, no matter my gender.’ He let go of Cheol, slid off the bed, and grabbed the small suitcase that was by the bedroom door. ‘Walk me out, babe?’

Seungcheol nodded and walked hand in hand with his fiancée to the front door of their apartment.

‘I’ll miss you,’ the captain said and Jeonghan just laughed.

‘It’s two and a half days.’

‘I know. But I’m used to seeing you all the time. It’ll be weird without you, even if it’s only for a short time.’

Jeonghan let go of his suitcase and kissed his fiancée. ‘But the next time we’ll be back here together, we’ll be married. Just think about that.’

They kissed again, arms wrapped around each other, but then Seungcheol pulled away and started placing kisses down Jeonghan’s neck.

The sergeant giggled and pushed away. ‘I have to go, Cheol. I’ll see you at the wedding.’

‘Bye, angel.’

‘And don’t forget the rings!’

‘I won’t!’

They kissed again, then Jeonghan put on his winter coat and scarf, and then he was gone, leaving Seungcheol alone in the apartment. It felt odd and eerie and quiet without his fiancée here. It was true: they hardly ever spent time apart from each other. But being reunited, even if it was only after two and half days apart, would be all the more sweeter if they were separated first.

He thought back to when Jeonghan had been in that safe house for an entire year, and they hadn’t even been able to talk to each other. That had been painful for both of them. But they were healed now, and ready to move on with the next chapter of their lives.

...

The next morning, Seungcheol woke up to his and Jeonghan’s cat, Holly, nuzzling his face.

Seungcheol smiled despite the lack of a certain Yoon Jeonghan in his arms. ‘You miss him, too?’

Holly seemed to chirp at him in agreement and settled down on Jeonghan’s pillow.

‘He’ll be back soon. Just a few more days. Then you’ll be off to Jisoo’s for the New Year whilst me and Hannie are on our honeymoon.’

Seungcheol’s phone rang then, and he rolled over, much to the chagrin of Holly, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He expected it to be Jeonghan, but it was Seokmin.

With narrowed eyes, Seungcheol answered the call.

‘Hey, Seokmin. Is everything okay?’

‘Things are great, actually, but we don’t have time for pleasantries. Moon is leaving South Korea. Tonight. He’ll be at the docks. This could be our last chance for years. We need to go for it.’

Seungcheol sat up. ‘Are you sure? Is this intel reliable?’

‘Yes.’

Seungcheol bit his lip. ‘If we go for this, it’ll just be us. The commissioner won’t give us clearance for backup, not after last night’s failure.’

‘That’s fine. Moon will have less security. And it’ll be over in time for the wedding. Please, Seungcheol. This could be our last chance.’

‘Okay. Let’s do this. I’ll meet you at the precinct in an hour and a half.’

‘Got it.’

Seungcheol hung up, then as he got dressed, he rang Jihoon, who picked up on the last ring.

‘This better be good, Choi,’ the detective growled, clearly having just woken up.

‘It is. Look, I have to do something today, so you’ll have to pick up our suits on your own.’

Seungcheol could practically hear Jihoon glare at him over the phone. ‘Why?’

Seungcheol sighed. ‘If I tell you, you can’t tell Jeonghan. He’ll murder me if he knows I’m doing this the day before our wedding.’

‘Tell me or _I’ll_ murder _you_.’

‘Seokmin rung me. Moon is going to be leaving Korea tonight. So, we’re going to try and arrest him.’

There was a pause over the line. ‘And you’ll be in time for the wedding?’

‘Yes. But do not tell Jeonghan what I’m doing.’

‘Be on time and I won’t have to tell him.’

‘Great! I’ll see you at the hotel on Saturday morning!’

‘Yeah, see you later. And don’t forget to pick up the rings!’ Jihoon shouted just before Seungcheol hung up. He wouldn’t forget them.

Seungcheol finished getting ready, fed Holly, then left the apartment. He headed to the jewellers before the precinct and picked up the rings, which he put in his pants pocket, but as he walked to the precinct, Seungcheol kept patting his pocket to check they were still there. He was worried. Worried that Jeonghan would find out what he was doing, worried that he would get hurt, worried that he would be late to his own wedding. But he wouldn’t.

Everything would be fine.


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan finds out what Seungcheol is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Stephie! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Seungcheol pulled up at the docks in an unmarked police car, Seokmin in the passenger seat. The police captain was wearing black combat gear, his bulletproof vest showing, and Seokmin was wearing a snazzy suit, the bulletproof vest hidden beneath, and a gun stuffed down the back of his trousers. It wouldn’t keep him warm in this kind of weather, but they were going for style rather than function in order to achieve their objectives.

Seungcheol took his own gun, as well as a pair of handcuffs, out of the glove box. ‘Are you ready?’ he asked.

Seokmin nodded. They didn’t have much of a plan, despite it taking a while to drive over here because of the Christmas traffic. All they had was that they were going to walk around the docks until they found Moon Namjoon, then Seungcheol would hide, Seokmin would approach Moon and lure him away, where Seungcheol would arrest him. It was basic, and probably wouldn’t go to plan, but it’s all they had. ‘Yeah. Sure you don’t want to ring Jeonghan?’

‘I’m sure.’ That was a lie. Seungcheol wanted to ring Jeonghan, but his fiancée would get out of him what he was hiding. It was better to keep it a secret until after the wedding. He took his phone out and smiled at the pretty picture of Jeonghan on his screen. He would see him soon.

They both got out of the car and started walking around. The docks were split into two sections. One was filled with luxury yachts, and the other was full of cranes, shipping containers, and cargo ships.

‘Where do you think he’ll be?’ Seungcheol asked.

‘Moon has a yacht here. I’m assuming there.’

The two men began to search, but after going up and down the piers a few times, as well as finding Moon’s yacht, which was the biggest and grandest moored here, they didn’t find Moon or any of his men. It was time to search the shipping yard.

After only a minute of walking, Seokmin pushed Seungcheol back, against the side of a storage container.

‘He’s here,’ Seokmin whispered and the two men peered around the edge of it.

Moon was stood there, pacing slightly as he talked on the phone. He was completely alone. It was… odd, considering that they knew he was physically weak.

‘Where is his security?’ Seungcheol whispered.

‘I don’t know. But let’s grab him now, while he’s alone.’

‘No. It’s suspicious.’

Seokmin ignored him and stepped out of their cover and approached Moon as if they were two old friends. Seungcheol shook his head. This wasn’t right.

Seungcheol couldn’t hear what they were saying from here, but their body language seemed to show that their exchange was going well.

And then Moon pulled out a gun.

The Seoul 99 precinct captain watched as Moon led Seokmin into an open shipping container, then Seungcheol dashed over.

As he got to the door, though, he heard Seokmin cry out, then saw him led on the floor, but before Seungcheol had chance to react, he was hit in the head and was out cold.

...

Jihoon found that he was jittery as he got ready. He wasn’t nervous about being best man. He was worried about Seungcheol. He hadn’t heard from him since his phone call yesterday morning. He’d rung him at least fifty times since then, and been to his apartment twice, but there was no response.

It was Saturday now, the morning of the wedding, and Seungcheol wasn’t at the hotel where the wedding was taking place, nor had anyone heard from him.

Well, to Jihoon’s knowledge. It was time to find out.

He put his formal shoes on, grabbed his phone and key card, and went to where Jeonghan’s room on the floor above was.

Jeonghan was sat in a chair, giggling as he sipped from a flute of champagne and watched the television, one of his sisters doing his hair, and he was wearing a dressing gown. His dress was hanging, still in a garment bag, by the bathroom door.

Lila was sat on the edge of the bed, Jeonghan’s other sister doing her makeup. The two of them were already in their powder blue bridesmaids dresses, and Hansol and Jisoo were also in the room, both of them wearing the same suit as Jihoon: grey with a blue and silver tie. Except Hansol had a flannel strung over one shoulder and was holding Lily up, her head resting on it as she snoozed in a miniature version of her mother’s dress.

‘Jihoon!’ Jeonghan exclaimed. ‘How’s Seungcheol?’

‘Good. He’s with his parents.’

Jeonghan could usually see through his lies, but the champagne and attention was distracting him. Unfortunately, Jisoo and Hansol noticed, and they cornered Jihoon, away from Jeonghan, his sisters, and Lila.

‘What’s going on?’ Hansol asked.

‘Nothing.’

‘We’re not stupid,’ Jisoo said. ‘Is it something to do with Seungcheol?’

Jihoon bit his lip and looked over at Jeonghan. ‘You can’t tell him, but… he and Seokmin went after Moon Namjoon.’

‘This morning?!’ Jisoo hissed.

‘No. Yesterday morning. He rung me at about half eight, told me to pick up our suits and that he would meet me here. But he’s not, and I’ve been to his apartment and rung him but there’s no response.’

‘Did he at least tell you where he and Seokmin were going?’ Hansol asked.

‘… No.’

Jisoo and Hansol groaned quietly. How were they supposed to find the groom?

…

Seungcheol groaned as he came round. It took a moment for him to orientate himself, but he soon realised he was sat down and tied to a chair, inside a storage container. Seokmin was opposite him in the same position, dried blood on his forehead. The back of Seungcheol’s own head felt sticky, probably with blood, too.

‘Finally, you’re both awake.’

Seungcheol jerked his head at the noise and Moon Namjoon walked into his line of vision. He was holding two guns; the ones Seungcheol and Seokmin had had. Seungcheol’s handcuffs were hanging out of Moon’s trouser pocket, and in his other hand was the ring box, which he kept flicking open and closed, revealing the two silver bands inside.

‘I heard you were getting married, Captain Choi. I didn’t realise it was today.’

Seungcheol just glared at him.

Moon snapped the ring box closed and put it in his pocket, and retrieved Seungcheol’s phone from inside. ‘Sergeant Yoon Jeonghan,’ he said, showing Seungcheol the gorgeous picture of Jeonghan that was set as his wallpaper. ‘He is a pretty little thing.’ He skulked over to Seungcheol with a smirk. ‘I’m sure he’ll look even prettier when I rape him.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help the growl that escaped his throat.

Moon laughed and drew back. ‘Calm down. I’m not gay. I don’t want him. But I don’t think he’ll want you either when you don’t turn up to your own wedding. Especially when you end up… let’s see…’ Moon wandered over to the open storage crate door. ‘Oh! Mexico! Have fun, boys!’

The door began to close then, and Seokmin shouted, ‘wait!’, but the door shut anyway, leaving them in darkness.

‘Come on, let’s get close,’ Seungcheol said, shuffling over to Seokmin in his chair.

The ex-jopok leader did it, too, and they eventually bumped into each other before arranging themselves. Seokmin stayed still as Seungcheol fiddled with the knots, and when he was free, Seokmin worked on Seungcheol’s binds.

Once done, the two men made their way over to the door where a little sunlight streamed in.

‘How on earth do we get out?’ Seokmin asked, pushing on the door, but it was locked from the outside.

‘I don’t know.’

‘Well, as soon as we get out of here, we need to get to the wedding.’

Seungcheol let out a hollow laugh. ‘Not without the rings. If I show up without them, Jeonghan will murder me.’

‘I think he’ll murder you regardless.’

…

There were only two hours to go until the wedding, and Jeonghan was ready. His hair was done, had a light layer of makeup on, and had his dress and shoes on. The only thing left were his veil and flowers. But there was something going on.

Jihoon, Jisoo, and Hansol kept leaving the room and talking furtively, in the corner. He wasn’t waiting for them to tell him what was going on. He was confronting them. Now.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to the three detectives. ‘Hey, guys. All you all ready?’

‘Yeah,’ Jisoo said with a smile. None of them had commented on his dress and how he looked. That was suspicious, too.

‘And Cheol? Is he ready?’

‘Y-yeah,’ Hansol said.

Jeonghan smiled. ‘You really shouldn’t have let Hansol answer that. He’s the worst at lying out of all of you.’ He turned to Jihoon with a frown. ‘Where is Seungcheol? Why aren’t you helping him to get ready?’

Jihoon looked at the floor. ‘Because he’s not here.’

Jeonghan clenched his jaw. ‘What.’

‘Seokmin called him,’ Jihoon explained. ‘They found out where Moon went. And went after him. Yesterday morning. No one’s heard from him since.’

Jeonghan closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. ‘Did he tell you where he went?’

‘No.’

The bride took a deep breath then marched over to where he’d tossed his phone on the bed. He opened up the find my phone app and selected Seungcheol. They both had it but didn’t use it often. It was largely used when the other was out on a dangerous case and the other got worried. After everything that had happened to them, it wasn’t a surprise that they wanted to check to see if the other was safe.

After a few seconds, a map popped up on the screen, showing the docks. ‘Okay, he’s at the docks. Hansol, give Lily to one of my sisters. Lila, go downstairs and find Soonyoung and Seungkwan. You need to delay the wedding for as long as possible. And call Wonwoo and Mingyu. They can help, too. Jisoo, grab your keys. The three of us are going. Now.’

Everyone in the room snapped into action and Jeonghan watched as Lila kissed her husband on the cheek with a quick whisper to be careful. Oh, Seungcheol definitely should have been careful before he pulled a stunt like this. On their wedding day, no less.

‘I thought you’d be angrier,’ Jihoon said.

Jeonghan smiled. ‘Oh, I’m livid. I just don’t want to ruin my makeup. Let’s go.’

...

They managed to get out of the storage crate before the ship left to Mexico, and keeping low in case any of Moon’s security were around, they made their way back to where the private yachts were. That had to be the ship Moon was leaving South Korea on.

Sure enough, that’s where he was, chatting with two of his bodyguards on board.

Seungcheol and Seokmin hid behind another docked boat. ‘What’s the plan?’ Seokmin asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Seungcheol said, watching as Moon disappeared below deck, into the hull. The security stayed on deck, though, and Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. ‘Where’s the rest of them? The rest of his security? He usually has four, right?’

‘They might not be coming. And we need to act now if we’re going to arrest him _and_ get the rings back. Let’s creep up on them and knock them both out.’

Seungcheol nodded and the two men kept low as they made their way over to the boat, then approached the two security guards from behind, and at the same time, they swiftly hit them in the back of the neck.

The two men fell to the deck of the boat with a groan, both now unconscious, and Seungcheol and Seokmin grabbed the men’s guns.

‘Come on,’ Seungcheol whispered, leading the way down into the hull.

It opened into a seating area, and Moon had his back to them, staring out at the sea, sipping a glass of brandy.

Seungcheol tiptoed forwards, then he pressed the muzzle of his gun to the back of Moon’s head. ‘Hand’s up,’ he bit out, and Moon dropped the glass of brandy without any hesitation.

‘So, you got out then.’

‘Yes. Where are the rings and our phones?’

‘On that chair.’

Seokmin grabbed them, quickly putting the rings and Seungcheol’s phone into the police captain’s trouser pocket.

‘And the handcuffs?’ Seungcheol asked.

‘I threw them in the water,’ Moon said, his voice with a slight shake in it.

‘We can tie his wrists with ropes when we get back up,’ Seokmin suggested.

‘We’re going to have to.’ Seungcheol jabbed Moon with his gun. ‘Start walking.’

Moon moved, letting Seungcheol guide him back up to the deck, but as they reached the top of the stairs, Seungcheol and Seokmin both put their hands in the air, their fingers off the triggers of their guns.

The two missing bodyguards of Moon’s had arrived, and they were pointing guns at Seungcheol and Seokmin.

Moon smirked as he turned around to face them. ‘You were close to capturing me, but not close enough.’

‘And _you_ were close to escaping, but not close enough.’

Four guns cocked and Seungcheol smiled when behind Moon and his two bodyguards stood Jeonghan, Jisoo, Hansol, and Jihoon. The two bodyguards immediately dropped their guns, and Jihoon and Hansol put them in handcuffs, and Jeonghan handcuffed Moon.

‘You know I never expected I’d be doing this on my wedding day, but here we go. Moon Namjoon, I’m arresting you for the intent to supply and distribute drugs, as well as the kidnapping of Choi Seungcheol and Lee Seokmin. Jisoo, take him to the car.’

Jisoo nodded and took charge of Moon, and Hansol and Jihoon followed with the two security guards, Seokmin going, as well, leaving just Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

The bride turned to him with a smirk. ‘I think you’ve got some explaining to do.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. ‘Hi, angel,’ he said sheepishly and reached out for his fiancée, but Jeonghan batted his hands away.

‘No, I’m serious, Cheol. What made you think it was okay for you to do this on our _wedding day_?’

The police captain sighed. ‘In all fairness, it was yesterday when it started. The plan was to be done by last night at the latest. But Moon knocked us both unconscious and locked us in a storage container.’

Jeonghan frowned and reached for Seungcheol’s hand. ‘But you’re okay?’

‘Yeah. I probably need some stitches on the back of my head, but I’m all the better for seeing you.’

Jeonghan’s cheeky smile came back onto his beautiful face. ‘You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding.’

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan properly now. He was wearing a thick trench coat that was covering the majority of his dress, but Seungcheol could tell that his boyfriend looked beautiful without having to see the rest of it. ‘It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad I’ll actually be able to attend my own wedding at this point. But I am sorry. I had expected to be done for last night. And I should have rung you before I decided that I was doing this. So I’m sorry.’

Jeonghan just smiled. ‘You know, I kind of don’t mind so much anymore. I got to rescue you this time, and it was kind of badass to arrest someone in a wedding dress.’

Seungcheol laughed. ‘It was pretty badass. Can I steal a kiss before the wedding?’

The police sergeant smiled, then stepped closer to his fiancée and pecked him lightly on the lips. ‘That’s all you’re getting. For now. Let’s just hope Lila, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan have managed to delay the ceremony for long enough.’

...

Lila, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan had succeeded with the help of Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Chan, who had pretended to break his leg in order to get the officiant to delay the ceremony. He caused such a commotion that Seungcheol was able to get ready as well as have the 99’s on-call doctor stitch up him and Seokmin before the ceremony began.

It was over now, and Seungcheol had a very content Jeonghan in his arms as they slow danced in the middle of the wedding hall floor to Seungkwan and Seokmin’s soft singing. They had long since had their first dance, but after facing the prospect of going to Mexico and missing his wedding and being apart from Jeonghan, Seungcheol didn’t want to let go.

And Jeonghan wasn’t complaining.

Seungcheol placed a light kiss to the top of Jeonghan’s head, then he repositioned his hands on his now husband’s hips. His dress was amazing. It was full length, white, and Seungcheol loved the back of the dress the most. It started at Jeonghan’s shoulders, and his arms and back were covered in lace, but with no other covering underneath it until the small of his back, which is where the dress cascaded out into a long train. Honestly, Seungcheol hadn’t thought Jeonghan could have become more beautiful than he usually was, but he’d been proven wrong, yet again. He was absolutely gorgeous and radiant in his wedding dress. Seungcheol was the luckiest man in the world.

‘Want to go to our hotel room?’ Seungcheol murmured. ‘I want to fuck you in your wedding dress. I said I would if you wore one.’

Jeonghan pressed a kiss to Seungcheol’s throat. ‘Normally I’d agree. But I don’t think we should have sex tonight because of your injuries.’

Seungcheol groaned. ‘Oh, come on. I’m fine. Moon barely did anything.’

‘I’d rather not make your head worse, though. I think we should wait until our honeymoon to Jeju at New Year.’

Seungcheol sighed. Jeonghan was always right. ‘Okay. As long as you take your wedding dress.’

Jeonghan giggled. ‘I will. But it would be a shame for you not to see what’s under my dress.’ He pulled away from Seungcheol’s chest then, a seductive look on his face. ‘Want to unwrap your Christmas present, Cheolie?’

Without any hesitation, Seungcheol pressed his lips to Jeonghan’s in a passionate kiss, leaving the sergeant’s lips red, then he grabbed his bride’s hand and pulled him from the wedding hall, their squad cheering as they left.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan ignored them, though. They were finally together, forever, and this was going to be their best Christmas together yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Seoul 99! I hope you all enjoyed it! :* There'll be another Seventeen fic up next Christmas! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


End file.
